Another Kind of Evil
by vampireprincess44
Summary: I have hunted, murdered and been murdered my self. They called me a murderer. I call it surviving, living. They were looking for me, only they didn't know it yet. They were looking for a different type of evil to save them. It turns out that we were the right kind of evil, him and I. I have lived for centuries without cause. Looks like I just found it.
1. Chapter 1: Here I am

Another Kind Of Evil

Chronicles Of Riddick

I have dark brown hair with black low lights and red tips that sits just above my shoulders. I have black eyes with red flecks, and cat slits for pupils. I am 5 foot 8 inches, 170 pounds of pure muscle. I am not jacked just toned. I have tan coloured skin with scars that could look like a galaxy map including shipping lanes. As for my name? well you don't need to know that now, nor should you ever.

I came from a planet of darkness, of unholy creatures, and great warriors. I did not come from the warrior race, the Furyan race, nor from its planet. I came from a world on the far side of its system. I grew up in a world where I lived, if I fought and I clawed for it. That was until the day my world died.

I managed to escape, I ended up drifting from world to world , killing and feeding on only what I needed to survive. Apparently that didn't sit well with anyone else. I was a murderer, and so a price was on my head, and it kept rising with the body count. I turned up in the UV system on planet 5. Then they found me. A three man crew captained by an idiot named Tags who thought they could take me with a few chains and a cryo-sleep. I landed their asses in an ice cave and plotted a course for New Mekka. The city where I thought I could be safe.

I showed up in the middle of the night, the perfect time for me. I huddled in a door step for most of the night, then the door opened and reviled a dark skinned man. Imam as I learned was his name, he offered me shelter. I accepted because the sun was about to come up. I laid on the couch until morning then when the sun hit me I jumped and hid under the stairs. Imam came down the stairs and looked around, "I'm still here" I said, with a shake to my voice. "What is wrong my child?" Imam asked with concern. I laughed a deep rumbling sound came from my chest, "I am no child Holy man, and I am surprised that you even let me stay here in your home. Most people try to kill me as soon as they see me." I said. I don't know why I was telling him all of this, it was just rolling off my tongue. Then all of a sudden I smelled a truly fascinating scent. I looked around shifting my head from side to side, trying to locate the boot steps that brought this man closer. "There's a man here Imam. He's looking for you." I whispered. "Who…" he barley replied before I was gone. I had jumped up into a dark corner in the rafters.

Imam had left, locking all the doors, then he showed up. The man that intrigued me so. Imam came back and they talked, I found out his name was Riddick. Imam led the man into the study, and I followed silently. They talked some more, about the universe "Swirling around the drain, the whole universe" as Riddick put it. "Yes" Imam answered. Riddick closed the door slightly, hiding the child that was peaking at him through the bars of the railing. "Had to end sometime." he said cruelly. I chuckled, a deep harsh sound, Riddick looked around and I fell into even deeper shadow, he could not see me. I looked to the door, as three men entered. They smelled of a temple and of the government. Then the candles started to flicker, an elemental, how typical never showing them selves, but moving like the wind. I crawled across the ceiling and to the other side of the room closer to the windows. I was planning on leaving, it was too hard for me, to stay here with all the humans, their hearts racing. Then the elemental started talking of dead planets, of a war that could not be fought by good, but another kind of evil. Then she started talking of Furya, and my home world Nyxia. She didn't call it by its name but I knew it was my world when she whispered "The planet of unholy darkness" I hissed, and dropped down from the rafter. "You know not of what you speak, woman. Yes we had creatures who would kill you without a thought, yes we had monsters and beings that the light of hope could not touch, we worshiped a goddess that most people fear for her harsh darkness, but we had the best warriors in parallel to the Furyan fighters." I growled. Everyone was shocked, Riddick looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a curved knife ready in his hand. The elemental stepped up and said, "Calm down child". I snarled "What is it with everyone calling me a child. I am older than everyone in this room, even you Elemental." Riddick laughed, deep and loud, "What are you, 19?" he asked still laughing. I turned to him and glared, "Fuck you Riddick, I am old enough to remember what happened to your people." In a few seconds he was behind me and had the knife at my neck. I sighed, annoyed, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "I will kill you." his deep voice rumbled in my ear. "What do you know about me?" he asked as the blade pushed harder into my neck. "Why should I tell you anything, you'll probably just kill me after you get what you want anyway." I said in a bored tone. He growled, and pressed the blade harder on my neck trying to draw blood. He leaned closer to my neck, and I moved my head to the side allowing him more access to my jugular vein, he took a deep breath as if trying to memorize my scent. "You're a stone cold killer Riddick, so why don't you just do it, or have you lost your edge?" I said, with a sadistic tone.

That was the trigger for him, the blade slid across my throat, my black blood spilling out and down my chest, over my breasts and down the front of my red tank top. I took a deep strained breath, rolled my eyes back into my head and fell to the floor at Riddick's feet. He stepped over my body but before he could take another step, I tripped him with my foot and pulled a sai out of my knee high boot. I rested the tip of it under his chin as I straddled his stomach. I leaned down to his ear and whispered "I don't die that easily" as a few drops of my blood hit his chest before the wound healed itself, leaving nothing but another thin white line on my tan skin. A little bead of blood was forming on his throat where my blade was piercing the skin. I stared at it, transfixed, my pupil slits narrowing, I put the blade back in my boot and touched the bead of blood with my finger tips. Then I shook my head and looked around the others had left, at this moment Riddick flipped me off of him and had me pinned to the wall, the curved blade at my throat again. I looked him in the eyes. His beautiful white/blue fogged over mirrored eyes. I had slowly pulled my modified Bowie knife out of its sheath on my hip, I tapped it on his hip, He barked out a laugh. Then my eyes flicked down to blood that was now a thin trail down over the muscles and into the neck of his black wife beater. I breathed in and closed my eyes, his scent was intoxicating. He smelled of sweat, sand and now blood, but there was an underlying scent. It was primitive, feral, animalistic. It called to my creature. I flicked my head towards the door, my eyes widened. I hit Riddick in the stomach with the butt of my Bowie knife and jumped up to a rafter. "They can't find me." I said. Then Riddick heard footsteps, he blew out all the candles that were lit accept for two. Then the guards walked in and he said "Your not afraid of the dark are you?" as he put the last two candles out.

There was shooting and yelling as Riddick beat all of the guards. I saw it all with my night vision, then he left the room and I heard a knife drop. Riddick and Imam were talking again, something about a girl, I didn't listen because the blood of the guards. I was in predator mode, and then instinct took over. By the time I came out of my killing trance everyone was in the room again accept for Riddick, he had already left. Staring at me with fear, Imam and the other holey men were praying, to ward off evil, to ward off me. I looked around from where I sat cross legged on the floor and saw the bodies of five guards, I looked down and I sighed. I looked back up at Imam. "I am sorry, I really didn't want to kill them, its my nature, my way of life, I'm a murderer. I won't darken your house any longer. I have put your family in danger for long enough. Forgive me." I stood to leave, I grabbed a deep hooded cloak, slipped my arms through the sleeveless arm holes, and tied it around my torso. I stepped up onto the railing, and just as I was about to jump up onto the rooftop, I was stopped by the elemental's small hand on my arm, "What are you?" she asked. "You should know, but if you can't remember, lets just say I'm, how did you put it?" I thought for a few seconds, "Ah yes, I'm "Another kind of evil", the other half of a prophecy that was brought to light over 30 years ago." I replied and I jumped up and was out of sight in seconds.

That's when they showed up, those stupid, arrogant, egotistical Necromongers. They thought that they could rule the world, to purify it, for the "next verse" or what ever the hell they wanted to call it. I had had run ins with them before. I saw their armies and their soldiers, they had killed so many already. I killed as many of them as possible, after all for them it wasn't murder, they were already dead, in a sense anyway. Then I smelt it, blood, so strong over the smell of smoke and burning flesh, but it wasn't just any blood, it was his blood. He had taken me in, had helped me, now the one person to show me any kindness in so many years was dead. Imam was dead. I ran at my top speed, and I was at his body in seconds. I fell to my knees and rocked as I cradled his broken body to me. I looked up and retreating from the plaza was a group of Necromongers the last one with a knife sticking out of his back. Rage started to burn away my sight, I looked back down to the bleeding, broken man that had helped me that early morning after my life had once again been turned upside-down. I unwrapped two thin belts of cloth from Imam's waist. One banded of red and orange, the other of black that had a line of the brightest, darkest colour of red. It looked as if it had been dyed with blood. I cut the orange one in half and wrapped it around my wrists. The black one I wrapped and tied around my waist.

I touched Imam's face and dipped my fingers into a small pool of his blood. I ran smears of it down my arms, then I ran my hand over my face, the lines of blood soaking into my skin. It made me look feral, deadly, vicious. On my planet it was a sign of mourning, of loss, to have the blood of a loved one on your body. I sent a prayer up to my goddess to keep his soul safe until his time came again. I ran to a merchant cart that was close and I grabbed a blood red small wife beater. I retied the black belt to my waist, and retied my cloak. I knelt down by his body one last time, I kissed his forehead and whispered "I will see you again my friend." I set off running, running towards the creature that had taken everything that I had ever known away from me, had killed all my hope of ever truly living again. As I was making my way to the gathering place, I saw all the destruction that this monster had caused, and my anger and hatred only burned brighter. The red flecks in my eyes lit to glowing and surrounding my pupil with a red aura, and the black seemed to glow as well. Around my eyes black and red designs started to form like a mask, accentuating my rage and they only got stronger and brighter the closer I got to the plaza.


	2. Chapter 2: Here I stand

The sun was up and bright when I reached the gathering, it hurt, burned, but I didn't care. I was out for blood and I was going to get it, even if I had to rip down the whole bloody basilica, even if it took all day. I could hear people crying, and weeping for those lost not more than a few hours earlier. A girl-child cried for her mother, as tears ran down her ashen face, she looked like me all those many years ago. There was a man, he was standing up to the creature, suddenly his soul was ripped from his body, people were gasping and screaming from shock. "Join him, or join me" said the monster. The people in the stadium dropped to their knees. Then Riddick uncloaked himself and he was confronted. He fought the man that killed Imam, and he won. Then he was taken to the Basilica, to Necropolis, the city of the dead. I followed and I waited until the way was clear. I fought and killed my way to the Quazi-grotto room. I burst through the door just as the stupid creature said, "Kill the Riddick." I kicked the door open and yelled, "You stupid, evil, dead son of a bitch!" Riddick stood and looked at me, the soldiers that were about to try and kill him stopped and looked as well. Imam's blood still staining my face and arms, making me look savage in my rage. I stared at the monster, the Lord Marshall. I pointed one sai at him, and with eyes glowing I yelled, " You will pay for what you have done, for everything that you have stolen from me! I wish you a year in the fiery depths of hell for every life you have stolen." The Lord Marshall looked down at me from the upper level of the room and called to me, "Do I know you girl? Have we crossed paths before?" I laughed, "Why yes we have, many times before. In fact, I'm surprised the last Lord Marshall didn't warn you of me." His eyes widened the slightest, "Kill her!, Kill them both!" he yelled. Riddick grabbed my wrist as the soldiers started to flow through the door.

We escaped, running through the city being chased by one of their ships when all of a sudden it was blown up. That's when another stupid merc showed his ugly, greasy head. "Let me guess a five man crew this time?" Riddick chuckled. "A couple of things you could have done better," said the Merc. "First, trash the locater beckon inside my ship, the one you jacked. And second, dust my dick when you get the chance. Any questions?" the man asked. "Yeah, what took you so long Tombs?" Riddick replied as he held out his hands. I turned to look at him my cloak hood still up, "Really?… One of the most notorious convicts in the universe, and you get caught by Tombs? Come on!" I said as I smacked Riddick on the back of the head. Tombs turned to me as a woman locked Riddick in chains. "Now who do we have here?" he asked as a gun was pointed at my head. Tombs used his gun to lift the hood on my cloak. "Ha! Well now, looky here guys. Looks like our payload just got bigger." He smirked. "Who is she boss?" asked a rather stupid, overexcited merc. Tombs looked me up and down smirking, then he said, "She is an escaped convict, wanted for 150 murders, 5 cases of grand theft auto, 20 cases of hijacking and 10 mauling. Goes by Nyx, she's worth even more than Riddick over here, two mil. She's worth." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hands waiting as I stood with all my weight on one foot.

Then that familiar cold metal was placed on my wrists, I sighed and walked over to the small ship. I was loaded into the back with Riddick, and strapped into a cryo-sleep cuff. "So where should we drop your Merc killing asses?" Tombs asked. "Butcher bay?" "Really? That's the best you could come up with Tombs? Those protein waffles are crap." I said. "Shut it. Hey how 'bout Ursa Luna?" the grease ball said. I scoffed. "They keep a cell open for me," said Riddick, "Just in case I drop in." Tombs turned to his crew and chuckled, "Maybe we should think about upping our game for these two, think of something truly diabolical." The only woman on the team popped a mint into her mouth and said to herself, "What the hells he thinking now." Riddick smirked and said, "He's thinking a triple max prison, a no daylight slam. Only three of them left in the system, two of them out of range for a shitty little under cutter like this one with no legs. Which leaves only one, Crematoria, that is what you had in mind, right Tombs?" The crew started arguing, and I laughed and crossed my legs as Riddick said, "Don't know about this new crew of yours. They seem a bit skittish, probably should have told them what happened to the last crew." I snickered, and Riddick looked over at me and cocked his head to the side. I raised my eyebrow and smirked, showing the tip of a fang, "The last crew I ran into, hasn't caught up with me yet." I said leaning back as much as I could against my rather flimsy restraints. "What's your point?" He asked. "My point is Riddick, that you still have some learning to do. Rule number one, Leave no throat un-slit." I said quietly.

Tombs walked back to us and leaned close to Riddick, "You know your supposed to be some slick shit killer, now look at you," he said as he stood up to look between me and Riddick, "Getting lessons from a kid that's no more than 20." I snarled, "I'm older than that Tombs, and I suggest that you get me into Cryo-sleep before these chains become a bit to uncomfortable." He looked at me with "ya right" look. "They aren't supposed to be comfortable," he said and got real close to my face, "But if you really want to be comfortable I'm sure I can help you with that." He moved the hair away from my neck as the guys in his crew snickered. I rolled my head to the side, a look of disgust on my face. Tombs continued to slide his greasy, ugly, fat nose to the front of my throat, I sighed. Riddick tensed up, and pulled on the chains. I looked over at him and I winked, I pulled my head back, and Tombs lifted his face to mine. I glanced over at Riddick with a truly evil look on my face. I leaned my head back some more, then as soon as Tombs closed his eyes, I smashed his nose with my forehead. He yelled in pain. "Oh suck it up you pussy! I didn't even break it." I said. Tombs looked up at me still clutching his nose, "You little bitch!" he said furiously as he punched my jaw. My face off to the side, I licked a little of my black blood from my lip. I turned to look at that bastard again, and I spit the blood on the floor at his feet. The crew settled down to go into Cryo. Riddick was only half awake, due to his furyan side, his animal side. He was lucky, to be able to half sleep, to drift between the worlds of consciousness and sleep, I was stuck fully awake. In that time I conjured myself a set of angled welding goggles like Riddick's only tapered at the ends. Little did I know that the Nercomongers had at that moment found the Ion trail left by Tombs' stupid little ship.


	3. Chapter 3: Here I fight

We reached Crematoria, after that little slut of a woman tried to get it on with Riddick. Tombs took a swig of whisky and used it like mouth wash. He looked over at me after saying something about living in hell, I wasn't really paying attention. I said "Well I can send you there sooner rather than later if you want Tombs." He just glared at me, "Hey! Where did you get those goggles!" he asked. I smirked showing a fang as I said, "I have my ways.". Then we started our decent. The idiots strapped into the chairs were laughing I just rolled my eyes. The sun started to come up as we reached the hanger. Thank the night that I was on the side the sun was hitting outside, or I would have been in some serious shit. We landed with a jolt in the hanger, and the fat one said "I think I shit my self." Riddick said with a smile on his face, "Skittish Tombs" "Very Skittish" he and I said at the same time.

They unhooked us from our cryo units, and bound us in chains. Walking down the stairs with everybody's guns pointed at out heads. Riddick was thrown down onto the sled, "Where do I get to sit?" I asked sarcastically. Where do I end up? Strapped down on top of Riddick, with that fat ass sitting on my guts pointing his gun to my face. "Comfy?" the fat ass asked, "I would be if you weren't sitting on me" I growl under my breath. Riddick chuckles slightly. He leans down and says to Riddick and I "When this ride is over Your goggles," He put two fingers in his mouth and then rubs the spit onto Riddick's goggles, "are mine" he finishes. Then he looks at me and his hand moved to resting on my chest, so I spit in his face. I could feel Riddick's foot taping in time with the lights going by. "On three," he whispered in my ear. "One…Two…Three." and we both bent upwards and the fat ass went flying and bashed his head on a light. We both looked up to Tombs as he looked back, we shrugged. "Four way split!" Tombs yelled laughing. With a jolt, the trip ends, Riddick leans into my neck and whispers "29.4 kilometres." I shiver a bit, he kisses the back of my neck and I take a slow, unsteady breath.

Then who should step out of the office, that perverted, Russian asshole that runs this godforsaken slam. "So, this is Riddick." He says, he looks past Riddick to me, "Ah, back so soon Nyx?" He asked. "Ya well, I missed my buddies." I said, "By the way, When is feeding time?" I asked curiously. Everyone but the guards looked at me like I was nuts, Riddick looked like he was going to kill me. Then they slid my cuffs and Riddick's into a metal clip that was attached to the end of a rope. I was facing Riddick as they started to lower us down into the pit. "Come on," I called up, "Couldn't I have gotten my own ride down?" Then the pulley stopped, and Riddick and I just hung there, waiting. Riddick was staring at me as I was looking around at anything but him. "What are you looking at Riddick!?" I asked I was tired of him staring at me. "A traitor" is all he said. "What!" I said darkly, "How am I a traitor?" "You missed your buddies." he replied in the same tone. "I'd take the money Tombs." we both called up after being stopped for about a minute. Then we started being lowered again. A banging started and I rolled my eyes, "Here we go again," I said. We were stopped again and I was sick of hanging there with Riddick trying to shank me with his eyes. I looked up at my chains, I started to wiggle my wrists. "Its not going to work." Riddick chuckled. Then I snapped the chains with one twist of my wrists but held onto Riddick, "You have no idea what I can do Riddick, no idea." I let go of him and dropped to the bottom of the pit. I stood up and looked up at Riddick. "Well are you just going to hang there all day or what?" I yelled. He started to spin his body up the rope, four spins and then he let go and the force of the snap at the end snapped his chains.

Then hell broke loose, as I was standing off to the side, the inmates started to attack Riddick. I let him be 'cause I wanted to see what he was made of. He ended up beating or killing them. Ethan showed up, with his whole "welcome to Crematoria" speech again. I interrupted him after Riddick said "Me? I'm only passing through." "Welcome to crematoria." Ethan whispered. "Come on Ethan, you have been giving that speech for what, 10 years now? Find a new one buddy." I said as I walked over a body and to a wall. I started climbing, until I reached my favourite cell, it had little to no light in it. I knew that he was there, in my cell and I knew that it was mine cause it had no door, not that I needed one anyway. I sat with my back to a stone wall, off in a corner, hidden by shadow. I start a meditation, preparing me for the "Feeding time". I can still sense Riddick in the cell, but then in comes a female presence, its Kyra. I had known her from the last time I was in here, she was like a younger sister to me, and apparently she knew Riddick. I came out of my meditation in time to hear Riddick say "Remember who your talking to, Jack." "Jack's dead, she was weak, she couldn't cut it." then she kicked the light, and she cut Riddick's cheek.

The smell of his blood hit me like someone punched me in the stomach. I stopped listening, and tried to not breathe, to not move as I tried to win the war going on inside my body between the bloodthirsty animal and me. He came back into the cell, I shifted to get as far away from him as possible. I hit a stone with my hand and Riddick was onto me in seconds, with his forearm at my throat and his fist at my side. He pushed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall. I stared at his cheek, my eyes took a red glow to them as my cat slits narrowed, the animal was about to break loose. I was no longer myself, the creature that took over me was stronger than it should have been, I blame Riddick for that, him and his stupid sex appeal. My breathing got heavy, my body got stronger, the creature got hungrier, and Riddick became more attractive by the second. I dragged my finger tips up his arm and over his shoulder. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling every well developed muscle. He moved his hand from the wall to my hip. I brought my hand back up to his neck and held it with my hand around his throat. He growled a bit, and pushed his forearm to my neck harder. I could feel his blood pumping through the arteries and veins, feel his heart beat thud against my chest as he leaned on me. I slid my hand up to his goggles and lifted them off his eyes. They were glowing like mine, those light blue, milky mirrored pools.

I trailed my fingers to his lips, and shifted my gaze to them. The creature hungered for them, I looked back up into his eyes, then mine flashed as I gave in and gave control to the creature. Riddick's eyes flashed and I could tell that the animal had taken over him as well. He looked down at me once more, then he crashed his lips onto mine. I held to the back of his neck as he pushed me harder into the wall. He moved down to my neck, leaving a burning trail of kisses and bites. When he hit the scar from where he slit my throat, I gasped and clutched to him. He smirked into my neck as he kissed there again. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and held him there as close as I could. He ran his tongue over the scar and I lost my footing. Riddick picked me up and moved me to the darkest most hidden corner of the cell. He then proceeded to push me even harder into the wall, I groaned in pain as my spine hit an outcropping. I tried to shift but Riddick growled, he bit the scar on my neck and I took a ragged breath. He started sucking on the spot, and I moaned his name into his ear. I started kissing down his neck running my fangs across the skin every now and again. Riddick groaned and put one hand on the wall to support himself. I slipped out from under that arm and around behind him. He turned around to face me and I pushed him into the wall. The creature in me had decided that Riddick had been in control for long enough. My animal was in control now. I kissed his shoulder, then his collar bone, I was slowly making my way up to his lips. Then I kissed him with as much passion and fury as I had ever felt. We continued to fight for dominance, when I bit his lip and I tasted his blood. My eyes widened in shock, I jumped away from him as fast as I could. I needed to get away from him before he ended up dead. I looked at him one last time before I ran from the cell and climbed up the wall to an out cropping. I sat there for hours, just going over everything.

I saw Riddick the next morning, standing under the only clean running water we had, a broken pipe that was one of the main water supplies for the guards. He was washing, then he put his goggles back on, and touched the mark on his cheek. He looked over at Kyra , then he looked up to me. I looked away. I saw Ethan talking to him, I shook my head. Then over the speakers "Feeding Time!" *yes* I thought, *I get to see them again.* I looked over the edge of my outcropping and I jumped. It was about a four story drop, but it was nothing for me. I stopped at my cell and went in. I simply sat on the floor and waited. Then I hear them, my friends, my fellow creatures of darkness, my family. I grabbed a stone and I walked out to the railing, I slit the palm of my hand. My black blood dripping down my fingers as I waited for them. The hell hounds came running at me, everyone was screaming and yelling for me to run. I just waited for them. I saw four out of the five hounds running around, they caught a few other prisoners, and ate them, I just smiled. Then they stood and smelled the air, they looked in my direction and growled.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

They came bolting towards me, then a muscled arm grabbed my waist and pulled me into my cell. I struggled to get free, I was only focusing on my hell hounds, then I kicked the guy where the sun don't shine and he let go. I rushed out to my brothers and sisters, and I sat down on the floor. They came and crowded around me all pushing to get close to my face. To anyone who was looking at us it would have seemed like I was getting eaten but I wasn't they were just happy to see me. Then I sat up and looked around, "Now I wonder where brother 5 is." I said. I looked at the other hounds, "Do you guys know where he is?" 4 looked up and over to the water fall. I got to my feet and started walking over there. 3 had snapped at the bars of a cell, I looked back and I patted my thigh. "Come on girl, lets go find our brother." I said to her. She came padding along after us. I walked along the walkway, with my two sisters 1 and 3 on my left side, and my brothers 2 and 4 on my right side, towards the cells. I made it over to the waterfall and I saw Riddick. Brother 5 had his head in Riddick's lap. Riddick patted his side. I leaned up against the railing as the other four hounds clamoured to get a look at the man. I gave a small whistle, one that only the hounds could hear. 5 looked up at me and came bounding over to me, he jumped up onto me and knocked me over. Riddick was up in seconds and standing over me, I laughed and pushed the excited hell hound off of me. I stood up and looked at Riddick. "He likes you." I said to him as I looked at brother 5. Riddick just looked at me, then Ethan looked at us through the bars on a cell. I looked up at him and then to Riddick, I smiled, "It's an animal thing." Riddick said to Ethan. I looked at him and laughed.

Then the buzzer sounded and my brothers and sisters started to turn and leave. I looked down at them with sadness in my black and red eyes. I sighed, I knelt down to them and they crowed around me again. I took the stone and cut my wrist, black blood spilled out. Sister 3 whined, I simply smiled and held my wrist out to them. They each licked the wound and then turned to leave. "What was that all about?" Riddick asked, clearly confused. "What part?" I asked, "All of it." he said. I shifted my head, moving my ears around. "Kyra" I yelled and I dropped down to her cell. The guards had the axe to her throat and she had been hit a few times. Riddick was there before I was, he must have taken a back way in. "She doesn't like being touched. I'd take my wounded and go." he said to the guards. "Is there a name for this private little world of yours? What happens if we don't just runaway?" said the guard that had been choking Kyra. I snarled, the feral sound ripped from my throat as the creature was surfacing again. "I'm not sure about his private world, but mine is called touch her again and you die. In my world, if you don't run away you will end up being hug by your own entrails, with your lungs making a very nice dress shirt for a Columbian neck tie!" my voice sounded very much like an animal at this point. "No I don't think we will," said one guard as he advanced on me. I snarled at him and as he reached for me I grabbed his wrist, and in the span of five seconds, the guard ended up with a broken wrist, a shattered radius, a fractured humerus, a dislocated shoulder and 3 broken fingers. Riddick had also stabbed the smart ass in the chest with a tea cup. The rest of the guards looked at me and then at Riddick. They grabbed the one guy that Kyra had hurt and left quickly. "Kyra" I sighed as I pulled her into a hug. I stood with one arm over her shoulders as Riddick looked at us. She bent down and pulled the cup from the dead guards chest. "Damn" I said, impressed. "Death by tea cup," Kyra said, "Now why didn't I think of that." "I'm not here to play who's the better killer." Riddick said as he turned to leave. "But its my favourite game, haven't you heard?" Kyra said with a joking tone. "I heard you came looking for me." Riddick almost whispered. "Oh, well then you missed the good part," she said, "I hooked up with some mercs out of Lupis 5. Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut." She slammed the cup down on a stone ledge. "They slaved me out Riddick! You know what that can do to you when your that young?" Riddick turned away and said angrily "You signed up with mercs Kyra, how can I trust you?" Kyra sighed, "Yeah, well there was no one else around." she walked out and slammed the cell door. I looked to where Riddick had been standing, only to find him gone.

Later that day I sat on a ledge above Riddick and Ethan with Kyra. We listened to him talking. "So they do go top side, to swap out air." Riddick said as the guards room went up. "How interesting." Ethan looked at him, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked. Riddick turned his head slightly, he ignored Ethan's question and said "when it happens it'll happen fast, stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay here. For the rest of your unnatural life." "Nobody outs this place, not a single person." Ethan said while shaking his head. Riddick then jumps off the ledge and disappears into mist. "He ain't nobody" Kyra said, while she had her head sitting in my lap as I braided parts of her very curly hair.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Hey guys sorry it's been a while. I lost my grandparents this past February, and I haven't been in the writing mood for a while. Here is the next instalment of another kind of evil. Please bare with me while I get back into it.

I hated this place. It was dark, dank and smelled of sulphur. As did everything on this planet. The whole place was fire and brimstone, burning raw every day only to fall into a deep freeze every night. The whole place was volatile, and there were only to kinds of people on this rock, the addled minded and the predatory.

I stalked him, moving with the darkest shadows that I could find. My nostrils flared, taking in the smell of skin, sand and something darker under it all. It was like the smell of ice and shadow rolled into one. It nipped at my senses and called to the creature rippling under my skin. Urging it to come out to play. To toy with the fellow monster in front of me. I could feel it wrapped all around me, could taste it on my lips. I was so caught up in the smell of him that I failed to realise that Riddick now knew where I was, if he ever didn't know. He was on me before I could react. Both of my hands in one powerful grip, my toes just barley touching the stone floor. I went instantly into defensive, I started to calculate. Pressure points in the hands to paralyze, soft spots in the body to leave writhing in pain and crying for death. Of course as my rational stated, Riddick probably had none of them.

I looked up at his face, analyzing, looking for reasons and actions. His jaw was clenched, muscles straining, nostrils flaring picking up scents. His eyebrows were forced together in concentration or restraint, part of me wanted it to be restraint. Riddick growled, a low rumbling sound from the back of his throat that echoed into his chest. The vibrations sending electrical impulses through every inch that he touched causing my muscles to react. I arched and rolled against him, a spike of want, of need shot through me like a plasma cannon. I saw his nostrils flair wider, he inhaled a deep breath, a small smirk forming on his lips. The bastard was doing it all on purpose, playing games to see how I would react. Well two can play those game, and it was time to turn the tables. I lifted my feet to a small ledge behind my calves, I pressed up towards his hands. Another rumble, again sending impulses to my skin. I then dropped, just dead weight. I lifted my legs up and around his hips, feeling the strength as well as the smallest of tremors. I locked my ankles together, digging the heels of my steal toed combat boots into the mass of muscle that made up his ass. The left side of his mouth twitched up into a grimace, it as gone as soon as it was on his face.

The game was set, we were both on equal grounds now. Each in a position of power, of control. He had my hands, ripping and clawing were out of the question. However I had him by the family jewels, and by the feel, he was wealthy. Things however didn`t turn out the way I had originally planned. I could smell the musk coming off of him, mixing now with fire and spice. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head, and in my moment of weakness, the animal was free to do as it pleased. And it seemed it was not interested in playing games. My eyes snapped back to him, as I grinned what I can assume as a sadistic smile. Every inch of skin, every speck of dust, every fibre of cloth came into extreme focus. I could feel ever stone on my back, every breath that he took. I undulated against him, pulling my hips in a circle around his groin. A sound escaped him that was neither growl or huff, but a mixture of both as one fist rested heavily on the black stone beside my head. I straightened my back against the rock wall, pulling his as close as I could to me. I slowly wiggled one hand loose from his loosening grip, I splayed my fingers out on the back of his head. Tugging on the band of black rubber that shielded his eyes from me. I pulled it up over his brows and threw the offending item across the small expanse of room.

His eyes, liquid silver that almost glowed in the little light that was in the room. Natural reflectors in the backs of pupil less eyes. He leaned in to my neck, breathing in, taking in all the scent that he could, memorizing it. Filing it away in a mind as calculating as my own. Suddenly lips where on my pulse point, sparking light in my eyes. Blindness overcame me as I let the sensations of teeth and lips overflow my brain. A breathy moan came from my lips as Riddick sank his teeth into my neck, just enough to draw the tiniest drop of blood. I ripped my other hand from his grip on the wall, latching on with clawed hands to the back of his head. My left arm traveled down his back, feeling the tensing and relaxing of muscles, creating a wave like motion. I latched my jaw onto the junction of his shoulder, teeth splitting his skin sliding through his muscle. Blood started to pool under my tongue. Pulling my head away and setting it on the cool stone, my eyes glaze over a foggy red. Blood lust, his eyes reflected the same. Perfect harmony of motion, beauty in deadly grace. He was danger wrapped in perfection, shadow cloaked in skin, a man willing to watch the universe burn.


End file.
